For a number of years, athletes and others have used added weight to their bodies both above and below the waist to develop greater endurance, strength and, for example, running speed. The use of such weights is, of course, not confined to athletes, and are regularly used by physical therapists for muscle development in patient's who have undergone, for example, knee or hip surgery. Such a training aide usually comprises a fabric bag which is filled with lead weights and can be fastened about the waist or ankle.
In the particular area of developing greater speed and endurance in running, there seems to be some who favor the use of added weight above the waist. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,658,442 discloses a weighted vest which is said to be one of the best methods to develop running speed and endurance. Then again, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,303,239 a thigh muscle exercise device is disclosed which is said to be preferable to ankle weights. In any event, our observations lead to the conclusion that added weight in the thigh area, particularly in the area immediately above the knee, serves very well indeed to increase endurance, strength and running speed. Our experience is that providing weight in this area for runners provides a more concentrated exercise for the hip flexor and hip extensor muscles. Additionally, in light aerobic exercises we find that added weight in the thigh area above the knee provides a very good exercise for the abductor and adductor muscles.
Various types of exercise garments or devices have been described which do provide for added weight in various body areas, including the thigh. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,759,510 provides a composite exercise garment which includes a helmet, jacket, armlets, gloves, thigh leggings, calf leggings, and boots. In this composite garment, pockets are provided in the thigh area for receiving weights. U.S. Pat. No. 4,180,261 discloses an exercise device particularly designed for runners which includes exercising weights contained in pockets which surround the front of a runner's thighs, with upper and lower thigh encircling adjustable belts to properly position and keep the weights in place. U.S. Pat. No. 4,303,329 also discloses a thigh muscle exercise device which discloses a rather complicated and perhaps somewhat cumbersome device which is utilized to exercise the thigh area. U.S. Pat. No. 4,384,639 discloses an exercise suit which includes jacket and pants having numerous pockets for carrying weights. Although the various garments and devices heretofore described are likely to be effective in assisting in the improvement of strength, stamina and skills, certainly the garments are in a sense "over kill" when the major thrust of the exercise is to develop the thigh muscles, as for example, usually required by runners. Additionally, the devices shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,180,261 and 4,303,239, although specific for exercising and developing the thigh area, are extremely complicated in construction and likely to be of such a cost that it may be prohibitive to supply to a group of persons training for running, such as a school track team.